


Crazy about you

by donutloverxo



Category: The Iceman (2012)
Genre: Dark, F/M, creepiness, dark themes, non con in the future probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutloverxo/pseuds/donutloverxo
Summary: i hope to write a part two someday but this guy scares the shit outta me!
Relationships: Robert Pronge/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Crazy about you

You exhaled, counting down in your head to calm yourself. Snapping at your son will not be helpful to anyone. “Ok Jake stop it” You asked as softly as you could. He stopped hitting the back of your seat before starting again in less than a minute.

You had to take a day off from work to pick up your son Jake’s friend for soccer practice. You didn’t know how you ended up being an unpaid babysitter for Mike, but his mother was a bully and you had trouble saying no. She decided to call at the last moment to demand that you pick Mike up from his fathers house. Now you were looking for it for the past hour in a new neighborhood where all roads looked alike.

You pulled up in front of a house which matched the number Mary gave you. You were surprised at how clean and normal the place looked. Marys yard was perpetually trashed, she was a hoarded and a chain smoker. You just took pity on the kid without any parental figure in his life. It made you happy that atleast his father seemed to be normal.

Jake insisted on ringing the doorbell. You patiently waited as the door opened. You had to crane your neck up to look at the man who opened the door. He looked like he was about to scream at you but his face softened when he got a good look at you. He was tall if anything. With a thick chestnut brown beard and a buzz cut.

He could be someone you would consider attractive, but there was something about his eyes and the way he looked at you, that didn’t sit well with you. Now you understood why Mary called him a ‘creepy motherfucker’.

“Uh – we’re here to pick Mike up. For baseball practice” you said peeking inside the house to look for the kid.

“Mike!” You flinched as he yelled.

You introduced yourself and Jake to fill in the awkward silence, to not think about him ogling you.

“I’m Robert” he said flashing you a smirk.

“It’s nice to meet you” you forced a smile, sneakily looking behind him, anxiously waiting for Mike.

“Is it?” He asked tilting his head.

Mike bumped into his father as he came running towards you. “Sorry I’m late”

“let’s get going then. Say goodbye to your father”

Mike turned his head towards Robert but before he could speak. “I think I’m going to join you” Robert declared without waiting for your reply he shrugs a jacket on locking his house. “You got a husband?” He asked walking towards your car.

You followed behind him with the kids. “No. Widowed” You said. You would lie if you said you weren’t mad. What were you doing here if Mike already had a ride to the game? You wouldn’t have had to beg your coworker to cover your shift.

He got into the front seat making himself at home. Stretching out as if he owned it. He shouted at you to hurry up his lips curled up in a smirk. It would be a long ride.

***

Robert was at his wits end with his brat son. He had been taking care of him for the past week while his whore mother was out with her boyfriend. He was a good enough kid. Ate whatever Robert fed him, did his homework, got good grades. But was a goddamn attention seeker. Must get that from her mother. Always crying about some science project or his fucking baseball team.

He was more than happy to get the rugrat out of the house and have some peace. Until he saw you. Short, curvy and perfect. Wearing a sundress that ended below your knees like one of those good Catholic girls. It still left room for the slightest of cleavage. He couldn’t see the shape of your hips, hidden under that loose dress. He could just imagine how wide they would be. Perfect to hold onto as he rutted into you from behind. You were the definition of a milf.

He was ecstatic to see you weren’t wearing a wedding ring. Even more so when he heard your husband was dead. Nobody to get in his way. It had been too long since he had been with a real woman.

You were shy demure. Couldn’t even look him in the eye for more than a second. You wouldn’t be so shy for long. Not once he’s done with you.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope to write a part two someday but this guy scares the shit outta me!


End file.
